Love That You Hate
by Alrik Stark
Summary: A simple one-shot between Izaya and Shizuo.


"Izaya!~"

Normally he would have been yelling his name with pure hate and rage, instead, his voice was full of lust, saying his damned name with pleasure. Small grunts and moans escaped his lips, no matter how hard he tried to keep his mouth shut, it was always parted to please the pervert above him with his sounds. Gasps and pants, the creaking of the bed, and chuckling were the only noises someone would hear if there was eavesdropping.

He could feel hands run across his sides, arms then wrapping around him, the fingers slowly trailing across his chest, soon enough running down his torso, touching and roaming and feeling every inch of his body. The thrusting was tormenting, pulling it out slowly and then rammed back in, causing Shizuo to gasp out sharply. The sheets crumpled underneath him and the headboard of the bed tapped at the wall - some times harshly and other times lightly. His hands curled around the white sheet beneath him, clinging to it so tightly his knuckles turned utterly white. When he thought it wouldn't get any worse than this, it did. Hands glided to his wrists, prying his hands from the sheets and flipped him to his back. The blond shivered slightly, drenched in sweat, panting heavily to catch his breath and glared up at the black haired man, hating that sly and sharp look in his eyes, wanting ever so badly to reach up and gouge out those evil glinting eyes.

"Are you done with me y-!"

Not allowed to finish, the man above him snickered and had rammed into him again, however, went at a more gentle speed than before in other times, moving his chest down against him, moving his fingers through the light colored strands of hair.

Unwillingly, Shizuo wrapped his legs around him, his arms draped around his neck, desperately clinging to the man, trying to keep in control and not let himself succumb to the feelings. He pursed his mouth shut, biting his lower lip when needed, letting out small muffled whimpers. Suddenly, he let out a harsh moan. That cursed man managed to hit a certain area that made his back arch, causing shivers to run down his spine, made him gasp out and moan loudly against his will, made him even tear up, but worst of all was what came with the last harsh thrust - calling out his name once again with pleasure and no hate involved.

Breathing heavily, he realized his hands had slid down to Izaya's back, having clawed at his skin too much that little drips of blood rose out and slowly trickled down. The information broker just smirked, snickering as Shizuo's hands dropped down to his sides and he straightened his legs out.

He slowly took himself out from him, crawling further up and sat atop him, his hand grasped his chin and pushed it to the side so he was forced to see those red eyes of his.

"Shizu-chan. . .you should know never to avoid the loving looks I give you."

Placing his hands on both sides of his cheeks, he leaned in, planting his lips roughly to his, already intruding for entrance and wouldn't take no as an answer. Breaking his mouth apart, he immediately moving his tongue in, running it over the blonds tongue which twitched around awkwardly. He explored all over the others mouth, making sure not to miss a spot, also careful not to get any teeth clanked together or any lips bitten.  
Shizuo's hands quickly went up, grabbing the dark strands of hair, pulling back on it and attempted to pull him away from his mouth. However, he didn't stop until he was done, only then did he pull his mouth from his, keeping their mouths lightly against each other though, taking in breath they lost while kissing, their breaths mingling with each others.

"I love you~" Izaya mused, pecking his lips lightly.

Shizuo huffed, hating the mans feelings, hating his feelings, hating the fact that he couldn't hate the person that ruined things in his life many times in the past, he hated that all he could do was, well, not hate him anymore. It perplexed him how this came to be, laying in the bed with the person he was thought to hate, having kissed him and having now slept with him. It was planted in his mind, a thought that he could have no one ever say any words like 'love' towards him, for his strength was monstrous - he himself thought he was somewhat of a monster - and because of that strength and anger he held, no one would ever want to get a bit close to him in ways leading to something of an actual relation. The unexpected happened for him and it happened with the person he thought he'd never come to feel anything but hate towards.

Biting his lower lip, he decided he couldn't lie to himself anymore, he wouldn't lie to the other anymore, and wouldn't run from something as ridiculous as a feeling.

". . .I. . .love you as well."

The broker smirked, wiping away sweat and hair away from Shizuo's forehead, running his hand through his hair.

"See? I told you that on a dark and cold night you'd be screaming out my name in pleasure while squirming around underneath me. I know everything!"

It was sayings like that that made him want to kill him all over again. This time, all he could do was grumble out in annoyance and let Izaya roll off to the side, only to wrap his arms around his body and nuzzle into him.

He still couldn't help but think that this was some love that he would end up hating, but he was able to push that thought away, for the time being now, anyways.


End file.
